


Method Acting

by MaleThirst



Category: Euphoria RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, bareback, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: In order to prepare for his role as Cal in Euphoria, Eric runs his lines with you, though things start going off the rails really quickly.
Relationships: Eric Dane/Male Reader
Kudos: 8





	Method Acting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1196816575841460229?s=21
> 
> Also the dialogue of Cal’s is pulled from Euphoria, remember rights go to HBO.

Having been his best friend since he got a role on Grey’s Anatomy, you were over the moon when he got signed to HBO’s newest acquisition Euphoria. The role was to play Cal, the somewhat leader of the town the show took place in, whom had a rather scandalous set of rendezvous at a nearby motel.

According to him, this role was different that the natural swag that Mark Sloan exuded, so he asked you to run lines with him. “With Mark, he always knew he’d get his target, but Cal always smartly talks them into it, that’s why I need help Y/N” “Yeah Eric, of course I’ll run lines” “Fantastic, meet me 7PM sharp” as you left to carry out your day, you had to take in a sharp breath. Your friend that you had been crushing on since you saw Mark emerge from the shower on Grey’s was now asking you to run lines in a nude scene? 7PM could not get here quicker!

6:59PM, you stood outside the door, all dressed up for the scene ahead. The plan was to enact the scene at 7PM, on time & pristine, cause Cal would be a stickler for perfection and you didn’t want to screw up Eric’s prior character planning. The moment the minute hand reached the number 12, you raised your hand and knocked. Eric (as Cal) opened the door, in a blue shirt with grey pants, a gentle smile forming on his face “Come in”, knowing you were dealing with Cal, you stepped in with no preamble. You made your way to the bed to sit down, whilst he walked over to the bench where he poured out a glass of champagne, you took the time to take in his beautiful arm muscles, and his bulky chest as he finished pouring and walked towards you.

You reached out towards the glass, before he let out an ah noise. “How old are you?” “Twenty two”, he passed over the glass “Thanks” you recited perfectly with the nervous excitement that was required of Cal’s scene partner: Jules. “You live in town”, “No, I’m just visiting my grandparents. What about you?” so far so good you thought, as you took the time to survey your best friend, how beautiful he looked. “You walk around like this?” Cal inquisitively asked, waved his hand around you a little before resting near your head and nestling in your hair ‘Keep it together Y/N, keep it together’ you thought “What do you mean?” you continued. “Is this how you look generally?” “I mean ... yeah”, he moved to ghost near your bottom lip “You’re beautiful” he spoke in that really gravelly whisperer “Thank you”, you let a soft smile cross your face, although Jules only lets a slight grin on her face, if you were getting a moment like this with Eric, you were going to savoir it with euphoria.

“I’m envious of your generation you know. You guys really don’t care much about the rules.” Cal continued to let his hand trail your face. “I think that’s a good thing you know? And I don’t want to be that old guy that gives you advice” he bumps you on the nose and you feel your cheeks redden, ‘oh shit, she isn’t meant to blush’ you thought as you tried to focus on Eric’s performance, hoping he’d just focus on your eyes, rather than your whole face. He started tracing your bottom lip “But I look at you and I think there are two versions of how your life can go. You can either go someplace, where your wanted for who you are, or you could stay in a town like this, end up like me, living out your life in motel rooms” he started to part your lips, slipping his thumb in “Selfishly, I hope you stay.” You tried your best to keep composure, as every fiber told you to lick Eric’s thumb “Wider” Cal opened his mouth to demonstrate how it should be done “Wider” you did as you were told, opening exactly how he was “There you go, that's it, good boy” You had been reciting the lines as Jules & were about to mention it when Eric pulled his thumb out & swooped down for a kiss “I can tell that you want me, and I want you on my bed, taking my cock like you so desperately want, well tonight, you get to.”

The line recital thrown haphazardly to the side you continued to kiss Eric, running your hands down his back. Eric broke the kiss “Take your clothes off” you obeyed, ridding yourself of your shirt and pants, eagerly watching Eric as he did the same “I did have a prosthetic for this scene, but I think you’d rather my actual cock” that you did, it was pronounced, standing at roughly 8 inches and leaking precum “Y/N, lay flat on the bed” “Yes sir” you went belly first onto the bed waiting for Eric to get behind you “I’m going to use some stuff from the script. Remember if I get too harsh, tell me to stop” you leaned over & kissed him again. After it was broken, Cal’s demeanor returned over Eric as he shoved his hand in your mouth making you gag “Spit” he said coolly, and you did so giving him the lube he needed.

By the sounds of wetness, you could hear him slicking his cock before he thrust inside. You let out a bellow, adjusting to him. He began his hard fuck, you moved backwards meeting him. “Fuck, you’re so tight!” Eric continued to fuck forwards making him moan in pleasure “God, why didn’t you tell me you wanted me? I would have dumped my wife for you. You would have liked that, my wife thinking she had me, whilst I would fill you up everyday, you fucking whore, fucking slut.” You were absolutely wrecked as he continued to fuck you, piston hips driving into you “OH FUCK! FUCK ME HARD ERIC! GIVE ME YOUR COCK DADDY!” Eric pulled back, a bit stunned but resumed is next to no time “Yeah you like daddy’s dick? Fuck, such a good slut for me.” Eric started to get sloppier with his thrusts “Shit, I’m close, you gonna take my cum?” You nodded, stroking yourself to completion “Oh yeah, so good for daddy, oh fuck! Here it comes, FUCK YEAH!” Eric stayed stagnant and bellowed as he shot his load deep inside you, you lost control, screaming as you also came.

He slowly pulled out, panting above you “That’s the best fuck I’ve ever had. You were so damn good!” You smiled as Eric pulled you up “What was your biggest desire when you were crushing on me?” Eric asked “Well it was when you did that scene in Grey’s Anatomy with Addison & Derek, and you came out of the shower all steamy and hot, God I wanted you to cross over to my bed and fuck me all night.” you said “Well then, I think I should have a shower then” he grinned, crossing into the bathroom to fore fill your desire.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
